


A PAST LOVE

by Toeinthewater



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Shy Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: Bucky and Darcy co-own at a tiny little thrift shop in the village, Darcy loves to fill the place with old teacups, gemstones and vintage clothing.Bucky collects war memorabilia, books and has a particular passion for old black and white photographs.Their quiet existence is threatened when a large corporation headed by Alexander Pierce wants to develop their building and turn it into offices.Bucky will fight to protect both the business and Darcy but things change for the better when one day a handsome stranger walks through their doors, bringing with him a whole group of people who will aid them in their fight.





	1. The Photograph

A Past Love

"Tea?" Darcy's wandered through the doorway, carefully balancing a tray laden with cups, saucers and cake. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and in Past Loves, the shabby little second-hand store Bucky co-owned with Darcy and three O clock meant tea time.

After carefully clearing a space, Bucky put the books he'd been working on to one side and waited until Darcy returned with a large teapot, Bucky often teased Darcy about her passion for old cups and saucers and said that they were both misplaced in this modern world but Bucky loved her to bits, Darcy had a strength and a lust for life that shone a light in his darkest places.

After taking a large bite of Lemon Curd Cake, (Bucky's favourite) he reluctantly drew Darcy's attention to the bookwork he'd been doing

" Darcy " Darcy hummed around her piece of cake "did we really only take four hundred dollars last week? " Putting down her teacup Darcy sighed.

"Sorry Bucky but it was really quiet last week and the weather was just awful, then on top of that Loki couldn't do any Tarot readings as he was away on some sort of convention, I'm sorry I'm sure this week will be better". Bucky immediately reprimanded himself, hadn't meant for Darcy to feel guilty and blame herself so putting down his tea and pulled her into a hug.

  
" I'm not blaming you, Darcy, it's just the takings are down and the rents due soon ".

"But I thought we'd just paid the rent " Bucky shook his head.

  
"Those were the business rates, we still have the rent to pay "

"Oh" They both went quiet, it was Darcy who broke the silence. 

"We won't lose the shop, will we? "

"God no," Bucky knew just how much their little shop meant to Darcy, they would be lost out there in that big world of technology and social media and Bucky was also well aware that given his medical history, very few places would give him employment, but here in their shop they were both safe, hidden away in their own little world, a world in which things were simpler and life was slower. " I may have to use some of my severance pay just to tide us over, I'll go to the bank this afternoon and sort it".

After Bucky's accident, it had been bye-bye career, a moment of distraction had cost him dearly, he'd been given compensation by the army plus he had a comfortable pension on which to live and that now included looking after Darcy."Things will pick up, try not to worry", but Darcy did worry and that's why she didn't notice the tall guy in the baseball cap when he entered the shop. 

"Excuse me, miss" Steve watched as the girl on the till looked startled, she hadn't even noticed him entering the shop "I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about these pictures". She smiled.

"I'm really sorry but it's my partner James you need to speak to, he's the one who collects all the war memorabilia, I'm afraid he's not here this afternoon, but I could take your contact details and he could call you when he gets back. The guy shook his head.

"It's difficult, phone calls and things, it's probably better that I come back on Friday, will he be here on Friday? ". Darcy nodded.

"I'll tell him you're coming, but If there's anything else I can help you with". Darcy made her way over to where the guy was standing, looking at old pictures of the Commandos. 

"Do you know where he gets all this stuff? " Darcy was suddenly caught off guard by a pair of sky blue eyes and she felt herself blush.

"He collects a lot, the commandos are his passion, he goes to a lot of fayres, specialist ones and then there are the auctions, he could pretty much get you anything you want, if's there's anything else I could help you with ?

" Actually I wouldn't mind looking at that gramophone, I've wanted one for a while now, a proper one not a reproduction " 

"Nothing fake in here sir " ( not flirting, really not flirting ) please let me show you how it works.

By the time Bucky got back, it was gone six and Darcy was just cashing up. "I've had the best afternoon ever, Darcy was literally bouncing with excitement " this guy came in, he was looking at your pictures, wanted to know if you had more, anyway his name is Steve and he's coming back on Friday to see you, but I sold him the gramophone and some books and he took a lot of your stuff, he spent six hundred dollars, just pulled out the cash, like it was nothing " Bucky smiled .

"That's fantastic Darcy, well done"

"He's also not only rich but he's also really hot " Bucky laughed."No I mean like film star hot, he had these amazing blue eyes and his smile, please don't get me started on that smile ".

"Well how about we have cocktails to celebrate, my treat ". Darcy whooped, making Bucky laugh, Handsome strangers and Cocktails this was fast becoming the best day ever.

The next day Darcy wore her cocktail umbrella's in her hair, they were both a little hungover as one cocktail had quickly turned into three, plus some beers, but excited at the prospect of Steve coming the following day.

Unfortunately, Friday wasn't such a good day and Darcy watched as once again Bucky stretched out his arm in order to ease the pain.

"It's bad today " Bucky flinched when he realised Darcy had seen him.

"It's fine " Darcy huffed.

"Don't lie, have you taken all your meds? " Bucky nodded.

"What about the pain killers they gave you ", Bucky shrugged.

"They knock me out and I don't know what time Steve is coming " Darcy frowned, disappearing into the kitchen, only to reappear seconds later clutching two pain killers and a large glass of water.

"Take these, then go get some rest, I promise I'll wake you when he arrives " Bucky didn't argue, he knew Darcy was right, instead he downed first the pills then the glass of water, some days he had to give in to the new limitations of his own body.

If Darcy hadn't fallen for Steve the first day she'd met him, she certainly would have now, Steve arrived wearing dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket, that when removed exposed acres of taught muscle plus he'd also bought his dog with him, an adorable crossbreed called Mutt, Steve gave Darcy a blinding smile as he entered.(boy was she fucked )

"Hi, Darcy " Mutt trailed behind, giving everything a good sniff as he passed, Darcy meanwhile tried her best to play it cool.

"Oh Steve Hi " Steve and Mutt came to a halt in front of her, Steve was clearly looking around for Bucky." Bucky's just resting, he told me to wake him when you arrived, he's having one of his bad days I'm afraid, he's got loads of stuff for you to look at ". Steve frowned.

"Bucky's a veteran? " Darcy nodded.

"Yeah, Bucky was special ops out in Afganistan, he caught a bullet rescuing some kids and their dog, can't really be a snipper when your shoulders fucked".

"Then please don't disturb him, let him sleep " Darcy nodded " His names Bucky? " Darcy smiled

"his real names James but everyone who knows him calls him Bucky". This seemed to satisfy Steve and Darcy led him to the table were Bucky had carefully laid out all the memorabilia that might be of interest, he'd made lots of notes next to each piece and Steve realised that it must have taken hours to do.

"Tea " Steve nodded.

"Thankyou Darcy, that would be lovely " After giving Mutt's head a quick scratch, Darcy made for the kitchen leaving Steve alone. Bucky had managed to gather loads of material and Steve felt waves of emotion wash over him as he sifted through the various newspaper clippings and old photographs. There was something about this place, the way it looked, the way it smelt, that reminded him of home, it was a stark contrast to the unforgiving interior of Stark Tower. 

"Bucky's just taking a quick shower, he'll be out in a minute" Steve realised Darcy was standing in front of him, holding his tea.

"You shouldn't have woken him" Darcy smiled.

"He'd never forgiven me if I hadn't, it's not every day that he gets someone to talk about his passion "Steve accepted the cup from Darcy and took a sip. Beneath the table Mutt shifted and getting up wandered towards one of the doors.

"Hello boy " Steve glanced up to see a young man, he was dressed in jeans and a white tee, he was squatting down and giving Mutts head a good scratch, he must have been no more than thirty, his collar-length hair damp from the shower, with well-defined muscles and a smile that rivalled Steve's own.

Darcy arrived with more tea, this time for Bucky "Steve this is Bucky", Steve smiled "Bucky this is ".

"Captain America " Bucky's eyes had grown wide and he'd stopped fussing Mutt and was now starring at Steve, Darcy meanwhile just looked puzzled:) 


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky find they have a lot in common, meanwhile, Darcy tries her best at flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who read, especially those who left Kudos and comments, your the best.

Kindred Spirits

Once Bucky had composed himself, he slid into the seat next to Steve's, it was a lot to deal with, being in such close proximity to the man who you had hero-worshipped as a child and in later years lusted over, Steve had come to epitomise Bucky's perfect man, square-jawed, broad and blonde. If Steve had noticed Bucky's nervousness he didn't let it show, instead he went straight into talking about the Memorabilia laid out in front of them .

"These" Steve waved a propaganda picture around ." where do you find all this stuff ?"Bucky shrugged, still a little overwhelmed by the fact that he was sitting next to Captain America.

"I go to conventions, but mainly I pick them up in other thrift shops or even boot sales ". Steve continued to pick up and study the items Bucky had put out for him.

"Do you make money on this kinda thing "? Bucky blushed somehow it suddenly felt wrong making money out of a national hero.

"Yes if I find the right things I can make a lot of money " Steve looked surprised.

"Your notes, they were so detailed, how come you know so much about me and the Howling Commando's ?"Bucky finally broke into a smile.

"Are you kidding me, I've hero-worshipped you and those other guys all my life, I think I've read about every book and watched every film connected with the subject "

"I can vouch for that " Darcy appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray of sandwiches and a fresh pot of tea, which she dropped down on the table in front of them. "Bucky you need to eat ", Bucky nodded.

"It's a side effect of the meds, I need to eat regularly " Steve frowned, he knew all too well what being on high dosage meds was like. "Please help yourself "Steve quickly realised that Darcy had set the tray for two and a plate had been set in front of him and a fresh cup of tea had been poured. As Steve bit into his sandwich, he mused how oddly comfortable he felt around these people, they barely knew him, apart from him being Captain America of course, but here he was relaxed and happy in their company.

"The thing is " Bucky spoke around a mouthful of Ham and Piccalilli, " I think you guys were real heroes, not that the Avengers aren't hero's, it's just they have superpowers, well apart from Black Widow and Hawkeye, their just awesome ,but back then, the commando's they were just ordinary guys like me and I think that's why I connect with them. Steve's eyes wandered from the pictures back to Bucky.

"And there's still a market for this stuff ?" Bucky smiled.

"Hell yes, you're a national Icon, they are as interested in what you did back then and what you do now with the Avengers, people really love you Steve " Why then, Steve wondered, if all these people loved him, did he feel so terribly alone.

Steve was grateful when the doorbell rang and ended the conversation, an elderly lady entered, smartly dressed in a navy two-piece, cream rollneck and pearls. Over her arm was a Herme's bag and she was wearing matching navy shoes with a gold buckle. Bucky obviously knew her and quickly jumped up and offered her his seat.

"Steve " Bucky spoke once the lady was seated "this is Mrs Harris," Steve accepted the frail hand to shake. The elderly lady eyed him over a pair of horned rimmed glasses.

"Please to meet you young man, are you a friend of Buckys? "Steve glanced at Bucky then back to Mrs Harris.

"More an acquaintance really, Bucky's unearthed some documents and memorabilia for me" Mrs Harris smiled.

"Of course he's a friend, everyone's friends in here "Darcy suddenly appeared in a doorway and after dragging a chair across the room, seated herself at the table. "Your turn to make the tea " She grinned at Bucky then turned her attention to Steve and Mrs Harris."Steve likes that old Memorabilia like Bucky, seems a wicked waste to me, I can think of so many better things he could do with his time" Steve snorted into his cup and looking up saw that Darcey was still looking directly at him. 

"Well I dare say he could, Mrs Harris smiled "but I think it's rather nice that young people are still interested in the war "Steve could have pointed out that he was, in fact, older than everyone else, but decided that might just confuse things so kept quiet. "Hows Bucky doing? " Mrs Harris twirled her pearls thoughtfully.

"He's doing well, those new meds seem to be helping " she smiled, looking towards the kitchen, were Bucky was busy making the tea.

"And what about Loki ?". Darcy laughed.

"He's back this evening, he has a stack of appointments tomorrow, so I hope he's going to get an early night, he texted saying the seminar had turned into one giant party and he'd been up all night ".Mrs Harris rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Such a naughty boy, but so charming " Steve looked bemused.

"Loki reads Tarot cards here twice a week, he's got quite a following, Steve, you should have your cards read " Steve shook his head. "Not really into that sort of thing, " Darcy continued," he's really good ".

Just then Bucky reappeared carrying more tea and Steve noticed that he had Mutt at his side, traitor. The table was getting crowded and the only seat available was the one next to Steve and he felt the brush of Bucky's thighs against his own as he settled himself.

"I've just been telling Steve that he needs Loki to do his Tarot cards " Darcy picked up the little milk jug and began pouring Mrs Harris's tea. Bucky gave Steve a sympathetic look "You never know he may see a gorgeous brunette that enters your life and fall in love with ", She gave Steve a grin, Steve meanwhile looked confused.

"It's best just to go with it " Bucky whispered, glancing at Steve "otherwise you'll never hear the end of it, I gave up fighting years ago ". 

"I can hear you " Darcy frowned and taking one of Bucky's remaining sandwiches, took a large bite.

The next couple of hours were spent chatting, Mrs Harris was quite a character and had lots of stories to tell, and some of them Steve was able to relate to, her husband had fought in the war, the same war as Steve, had come back a hero but minus one leg and Steve could begin to see why there seemed to be quite a bond between herself and Bucky in particular.

Bucky had sat quietly to his right and Steve took some time to study him, he was handsome, with a chiselled jaw lightly covered just the right amount of facial hair, high cheekbones and big expressive eyes, Steve noted how comfortable it felt sitting next to Bucky and how occasionally he fought back the urge to run his fingers through his unruly hair when it fell in front of his eyes, which it did constantly.

It wasn't until Mutt finally started to protest that Steve realised the time and made to move, next to him Mrs Harris also started to gather her things together.

"I've boxed your teacups for you Mrs Harris, Bucky can walk you back with them ". Darcy disappeared, only to reappear moments later carrying a large cardboard box.

"Where do you live? " Steve tethered Mutt to his leash and grabbed his messenger bag. Mrs Harris smiled "I have a house in, west village, about ten minutes from here ". 

"Then let me walk you, I have to go in that direction, plus Mutt here could do with some more exercise ". Bucky for his part looked grateful, Steve had noticed him rubbing his arm earlier, a sure sign that his meds were wearing off.

"Thanks, Steve " Bucky smiled and handed over the box, it wasn't heavy, more awkward but Steve managed to tuck it comfortably under his arm.

"See you soon Mrs Harris " the old lady smiled and bid them farewell, Steve followed her out with Mutt in tow.

"Don't forget, Tarot tomorrow " Steve saluted and Darcy sighed as she watched that gorgeous ass disappeared down the road.

The next day was crazy, one because lots of people came into the shop but mainly because Loki was back."Well did anything exciting happen while I was away? " Loki was leaning against the doorframe picking holes in his black nail varnish, he had already filled Darcy and Bucky in on his weekend in glorious technicolour and Bucky was only just recovering.

"Well," Bucky emerged from the kitchen, clutching three coffees "Darcy did a great sale last Wednesday " Loki whooped and gave Darcy a high five."And the guy only turned out to be Captain fuckin America,6ft 5 inches of pure muscle " this earned Darcy another high five.

"He's coming in today to have his Tarots read ", Darcy took her coffee from Bucky and took a sip.

"Poor guy didn't stand a chance "Bucky grinned, looking directly at Darcy, meanwhile Loki pushed off the doorframe and grabbed his coffee.

"Why's that? "

"Well, it seems Darcy here thinks that they're destined to be together "Loki laughed.

"From what I remember from the news bulletins, he is seriously hot, but let's wait and see what the cards say ", Darcy huffed as soon as he arrived they'd see, she and Steve were meant for one another.


	3. Swamp Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to be an Avenger and Darcy gets disappointed.

Saturday and Steve had intended to head back to the little Thrift shop, the one he'd fallen in love with but then something green and ugly had crawled out of a Louisiana swamp and he, Natasha and Clint were called into action.

"I don't know why I'm even here " Clint moaned as yet another of his arrows rebounded off the blubbery mass, Natasha scowled.

"You're here because A. you're an avenger B. Tony wasn't available and C. you love me ". Clint shrugged.

"Can't really argue with that, but what the fuck is this thing? " Steve dodged the large blob of snot-like substance that came from the direction of the creature "It smells like pond scum ".

"That's kind of what it is " Tony's voice came through on their earpieces, a one-celled organism that kinda escalated ". Nat grimaced as she took a direct hit.

"Noticed that you managed to avoid this one Tony " They could only imagine the smug smile on Tony's face.

"Yeah, sorry guys I've got a suit fitting at one and then I'm meeting Pepper for lunch ". Steve frowned.

"And we don't have lives? ". Nat shot him a look.

"Nat and Clint do, but I'm pretty sure your diary was empty cap ". Oh, this stung worse than the green slime and Clint shot him a sympathetic look. " finish up and bring me back some of that green slime stuff, Nats got all over her"

"The man's an arse " clint mouthed the sentiment to the others and on this particular occasion, they both happened to agree.

"And wash up at Steve's, I don't want you trailing that green crap through Stark Tower, we've just had it cleaned ", really Tony could be such an arsehole at times.

It turned out, that the best way to destroy a Swamp monster was to drop an itsy, bitsy bomb on it, unfortunately, Lousiana would be clearing up swamp gloop for the foreseeable future. 

The three Avengers had headed to Steve's place to clean up, not because Tony had instructed them too, but because Steve had the most amazing Bagel shop, right on his doorstep.

"Ham with cream cheese and black coffee " Nat went back to picking green stuff from under her nails.

"Two BLT's and a ham and cream cheese, two black coffees and "

"I'll have a frappuccino with cream and fudge sprinkles "Steve turned to stare at Clint. "What, it's been a busy day", Steve shrugged, if Clint wanted to choke up his arteries, that was his problem.

Once they got their order the grabbed a table and settled themselves. "I need to get a manicure " Nat glanced up at Clint "and you need to get a hair cut "

"I only got it cut last month "Clint talked around a mouthful of Bagel, which was kinda gross.

"No, it was two months ago " Clint chewed his food thoughtfully, Natasha was probably right, he'd had it cut just before one of their big press conferences, the ones were they all had to sit nice and smile, while Tony talked.

"What about you Steve, fancy coming for a manicure? "Steve laughed "Oh come on, the girls at the salon would like nothing better than fuss over Captain America "

"Hey, what about me? "Clint protested.

"Your good baby, plus you belong to me and the girls know that ". Clint went to say something else but then thought better of it and instead took another large bite of bagel.

Steve glanced down at his watch, it was still fairly early and Bucky's little shop didn't close until five, thirty, if he hurried he could still spend some time with Bucky and Darcy.

"Actually, I need to be somewhere " Nat frowned, Steve never needed to be anywhere, other than maybe Clint's place for Pizza. Thinking about it Nat realised that Steve had been disappearing the last couple of days, yesterday he'd been gone all afternoon and then he'd been out for most of Wednesday, this was not normal behaviour and very un Steve like.

"Oh, okay " she kicked Clint under the table.

"Ow, what? "Nat sighed and mentally questioned why she dated Clint, and not Bruce or Steve.

"Steve's going " Clint still looked vacant.

"See you back at the tower? " Nat nodded and watched as Steve drained the last of his coffee and threw in his share of the tab." later guys ".

Steve hurried down the street, dodging the numerous Saturday shoppers, he was suddenly overcome with the desire to spend more time with his new friends, yesterday Darcy had mentioned the Tarot readings (which Steve wasn't completely into ) but he was really intrigued to meet Loki after everything Mrs Harris had said about him.

Turning the corner, into Charles Street he spotted Bucky outside the shop, in his hand was a cigarette, that was interesting, he hadn't realised that Bucky smoked, as Steve approached Bucky spotted him and waved. "Thank god you are here", Bucky pulled himself from the wall and dropping his cigarette butt, extinguished it with the heel of his boot. " Darcy's been going crazy, we thought you'd stood us up " Steve smiled.

"Sorry, something came up " Bucky frowned.

"Nothing bad I hope, we heard there was some trouble in Lousiana " Steve shook his head.

"Nothing we couldn't handle ".

Once Darcy spotted Steve she virtually launched herself at him ."Thank god your okay " Steve let himself be hugged, it was quite nice actually, Darcy was a good hugger.

"Swamp monsters huh " Steve looked up to see a tall dark-haired guy leaning against the doorframe, shouldn't you be in quarantine or something " Steve shook his head.

"Decontamination happens on the plane,"

"Really, have you read the Quatermass experiment ". Darcy huffed.

"Loki, stop being so rude, I'm sorry Steve this is Loki ". The guy pulled himself up and extended a hand, he was different from Bucky, who was solid and muscular, Loki was tall and slim with long dark hair and pale skin.

"I've heard a lot about you " Steve blushed under Loki's intense gaze, it was slightly unsettling, could Loki read his mind? "Don't worry I read Tarots, no mind-reading " this didn't reassure Steve at all, "Darcy's told me that you'd like a reading " Steve nodded.

"Yeah " Steve scratched his head nervously "Yeah that would be great " he searched and found Bucky, who shot him a sympathetic smile, Darcy meanwhile whooped with Joy and headed for the kitchen.

"Fab, I'll put the kettle on ".

Outside on the street, Clint and Nat studied the shop, " Past Love's " Nat looked at Clint "Google past loves on Charles street will you " Clint nodded and immediately pulled out his phone.

< /p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes my day :)


	4. Dark Clouds on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reads Steves cards and has surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I've tweaked this but it's not perfect A massive thank you to you guys that read, kudos and comment, your the best :)

Dark Clouds on the Horizon.

The room was small and dimly lit, Steve found It was unsettling, from above a stuffed owl peered at him and a heavy scent clawed at his senses.

Loki settled himself opposite and picking up a large pitcher of water, poured a glass ." Here, drink this " Steve tentatively sipped "No the whole glass please, I need you cleansed and focused " Steve did as he was bid, this seemed to satisfy Loki who then started shuffling a large pack of cards.

They both sat for a while in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but Steve sensed that an attempt at light conversation would be a mistake and that the other man's attention was solely on the cards in his hand.

"Sorry, I needed to cleanse these "Steve nodded like he knew what that meant, although, he didn't have a clue, hell he wasn't even sure why he was even having a reading other than it seemed to please Darcy and Bucky.

"Shuffle the cards then place them face-up on the table in the shape of your choosing " Steve did as he was told.

"How many " Loki shrugged.

"Do what feels right, there are no rules, just follow your instincts "Steve shuffled then carefully placed seven cards vertically on the small brown table and then five horizontally, then content with his choices, he handed back the cards to Loki who hummed.

"A traditionalist " Steve nodded.

"I like things to be orderly " he shrugged and smiled, while Loki's eyes slowly scanned the table.

"Interesting " Loki glanced at Steve and smiled."You've chosen relationships " Steve laughed 

"Really? " Loki nodded "The cross is the symbol for relationships "

"Well it's going to be a short reading" Steve blushed," I only ever had one relationship and that was with Peggy. 

" That was in the past ", Loki picked out a card " she's depicted as the queen of Swords and she's upside down which indicates that this relationship was in the past ". Steve studied the image of a strong dark-haired woman, yeah that was probably Pegs, it even looked a little like her.

Steve glanced up to see Loki watching him, his blue eyes glittering in the dim light "There are three more potential lovers here " Steve frowned.

"Really? " Loki nodded.

"Do I know them? " Steve shifted closer and studied the cards closely, they were beautiful, the images looked like gods and goddess of ancient times.

" Firstly there's the queen of pentacles, " Steve looked at the card " Is there someone you work with? " Steve shook his head "Someone you see every day, she would be attractive, with a good work-home balance ". Steve tried to think, the last thing he had expected Loki to talk about was his love life or lack of it.

"Sharon " Steve sighed "It will be Sharon " Loki quirked a brow."We went out a couple of times, she's a lovely girl but "Steve hesitated ".

"Not for you " Steve smiled.

"No, plus work and personal relationships, they don't always work, I'd rather keep things separate " Loki picked up the next card.

"Queen of Wands, another strong woman "Steve shrugged "she'll be kind and passionate, but also have a fiery temper".

"Sounds like Nat, but she's with Clint and those two are rock solid " Steve shrugged "Nope can't think " Loki smiled, studying Steves expression, the guy didn't have a clue, the other side of the door was a woman who was convinced they were soul mates and would jump his bones without a moment's hesitation, which Loki found rather endearing.

"Really, you can't think of anyone? " Steve shook his head " Okay, we'll leave it for now and move on " Reaching out he picked up the next card "King of Cups " The image on the card was of a well built young man, Steve shrugged once again, and Loki noted with interest that Steve wasn't at all phased by his potential lover being a male. "He would be warm and honest, he cares for people and has a maturity beyond his years " Steve's thoughts immediately went to Bucky, he had to admit he had found Bucky very attractive and the more time they spent together, the more he liked him, but he was being ridiculous, Bucky barely knew the real Steve and Steve wasn't even sure if Bucky was into guys or not .

"Not sure, could be Bruce, he's a cuddler " Steve knew he wasn't fooling anyone, especially Loki who sighed and placed the card back down on the table.

"Okay, but I need to warn you Steve, this relationship when it happens won't be easy "Loki frowned "I see conflict and heartbreak ". Steve looked again at the cards.

"How can you tell? " Loki picked up another card.

"Five of wands, this card indicates quarrels and tension and is linked with this guy here, the King of Swords, he's going to bring a lot of conflict into your life ". Steve sat back in his chair, brows furrowed but Loki smiled and reaching for the final card continued " It's not all bad news, you will get your happy ever after, this is the ten of cups, it embodies happiness, joy and emotional contentment, you may have to fight for it, but you will eventually find contentment and love".

By the time Steve reappeared it was dark outside and the shop looked completely different, Darcy had lit candles and tea lights, which were dotted around the place and from the kitchen there was the smell of something delicious cooking.

"Hi Steve " She glanced up from where she was laying the table "You okay? " Steve nodded.

"Yeah good " Darcy smiled.

"Bucky's just started super, you will stay? " Steve glanced into the small kitchen where he could see Bucky standing at the hob.

"I shouldn't impose any longer" but Darcy just huffed.

"You're not imposing, we want you here, Bucky's cooking something special and he'd be disappointed if you didn't stay". Steve glanced back at Bucky, he let his eyes roam, taking in Bucky's broad shoulders, thick waist, strong thighs, Steve couldn't help but think it would be nice to have someone like Bucky in his life and in his bed, could Bucky be the king of Cups ? ". 

"Is that goulash I can smell ? ", Loki suddenly appeared and pushing past, headed straight towards the kitchen." Damm Buck, I hope you made enough for me " Bucky laughed and looking over his shoulder noticed Steve for the first time.

"I made enough for everyone, you'll stay for supper? " Steve nodded and couldn't ignore the warm feeling building in his chest.

"Rodgers " it was Tony, " mind if I walk with you? " Steve nodded.

"You don't have to ask Tony, everything okay? " Tony came to a halt.

"Nat tells me your spending a lot of time downtown " Steve frowned, how the hell did Nat and now Tony know what he was doing in his spare time.

"So what if I am " Tony immediately took a step back,

"Whoa there tiger, nothing wrong with that, fuck I'm more pleased than anyone that you found yourself some friends". Since that night, Steve had spent almost all his free time with Darcy, Loki and in particular Bucky, their friendship had blossomed and Steve now considered them both an important part of his life.

"You checked them out, didn't you? " Tony at least had the good grace to look guilty.

"I had to Cap "Steve sighed, of course, Tony and Nat had done some background work, it came with the job. "Anyway, this guy Bucky, seems he's a bit of an unsung hero, saved the life of a couple of kids out in Afganistan ". Steve nodded.

"Unfortunately he's still paying the price "Tony frowned.

"What do you mean? " Steve sighed.

"Bucky took a hit in the shoulder, he was a snipper and boom end of his career " Tony nodded, "I think he was treated in some field hospital, then flown home, not sure anyone bothered to reopen that wound, he's pretty much in constant pain ". Tony sank into one of the chairs directly behind them.

"Meds " Steve nodded.,

"Yeah"

"You're worried about him? " Steve took the chair next to Tony.,

" I worry about anyone who has to rely on heavy-duty meds, some days he loses a whole day cause he's so dosed up ".Of course, Tony's beeper chose that moment to flash and he cursed under his breath, standing he brushed out the creases from his chino's.

"Bring him in, Bruce and I will take a look " Steve sighed.

"He's shy, I'm not sure I would be able to persuade him, you and Bruce can be quite intimidating you know ". Tony only grinned.

"Use your charm, I want that guy in my lab next week okay? " Steve shrugged.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything ".

Steve approached the subject the following evening, Bucky had taken Steve to one of the conventions and they had spent the afternoon searching for memorabilia, Bucky had found it highly amusing that none of these so-called fanatics had recognised Steve but Steve had argued that it was because he was a master of disguise and he was good at his job .

"Beer? " Steve pointed in the direction of a small bar on the opposite side of the road.

"Sure " Bucky followed as he led them into the bar and found a quiet booth for them to sit in. "You hungry? " Steve scanned the menu.

"No you go ahead, I'm good " Bucky searched through his bag and pulled out his meds.

"Shouldn't you eat with those " Steve watched as Bucky swallowed a couple of pills.

"Suppose, not really hungry "Steve had seen Darcy bully Bucky enough times to know the pills should be taken with food, so when the waitress appeared, Steve ordered two beers and a large plate of nachos to share. "Darcy's been at you hasn't she " Steve laughed,

"No, she cares for you Bucky that why she nags " Bucky slumped back into the booth and picking up a drinks card fiddled with it, it was a distraction and Steve knew it, the thing he'd quickly learnt about Bucky was that he was never keen to talk about himself, always putting the emphasise on the other person ."Did you two ever date ?" Bucky looked up surprised by Steves question.

"God no, Darcy's like a sister to me, anyway " Bucky hesitated "I'm gay". Steve watched as Bucky's face reddened "I hope that isn't a problem " Steve realised he hadn't said anything, so reaching out, he gently took Bucky's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, not at all "Bucky smiled, relief was clearly written across his face "In fact I'm Bi, it's not common knowledge but then it's nobody else's business ". Bucky stared for a moment.

"I thought you and Peg if you've only dated Peggy, how do you know? ". Steve laughed still holding on to Bucky's hand, it was warm and soft and Steve wondered if all of Bucky's skin felt like that.

"Peggy was my only proper relationship but I've had lovers, both men and women, I'm only human after all ". Steve watched, mildly amused as Bucky processed all this new information. 

"So you don't have problems with me being gay? "Steve smiled.

"Quite the opposite " The grip on his hand tightened but the smile on Bucky's face was blinding, it was almost like a light had switched on inside him, the worry lines that were etched over his face earlier had disappeared and Steve felt an overwhelming urge to be closer to Bucky, to touch more skin, to taste his lips, so moving around he settled himself next to him in the booth. "I like you Bucky, I like you a lot "There was a pause when Bucky just stared at him, his eyes a sea of emotions.

"I like you too ".

"Honestly Bucky, they are both great guys "Bucky was pacing around the room "they just want to help, would you just go talk to them ", this was a big deal and steve knew it, he also knew it might damage the fledgeling relationship he had with Bucky but he couldn't stand to see someone he cared for in constant pain.

"I duno, Bucky ran his hands through his hair and then slumped into the chair next to him.

"I'll be with you every step of the way " Bucky glanced at Steve, then at Loki who was stood propping up the doorframe.

"I'm with Steve on this one, but it's your call " After Steves reading Loki had looked deeper into the cards that Steve had chosen, whoever the person was in Steves reading was the real deal and Loki's money was on Bucky.

"I can't just leave the shop " Bucky huffed, which was kinda childish and made Loki smirk 

"Yes you can, Loki and I will be fine "Darcy appeared carrying a tray of tea. "Bucky, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me and the people who love you " Bucky couldn't really argue with that

Three days later and Bucky found himself standing in the foyer of Stark Tower, the pure scale of the place was jaw-dropping and must have cost a fortune but it was probably nothing to a guy like Stark. Steve had arranged to meet him in one of Starks numerous coffee kiosks dotted about, it was supposed to be just the two of them but as he drew closer he could see that Steve wasn't alone.

"Hi " Bucky waited, he felt both nervous and awkward in front of this stranger, the guy was fit and looked totally relaxed in Steves company, noticing Bucky, Steve pulled himself up and headed straight for him.

"Bucky "Steve immediately pulled him into a hug "You okay ?" Bucky peered at the other guy over Steve's shoulder, he was watching them, a big smile on his face. "Buck this is Sam " The guy stood up and extended his hand for Bucky to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you Bucky, can I call you Bucky, or would you prefer James ?"

"Bucky's good ".

"I've been hearing a lot about you from Stevie here, says that your into the Commando's "Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, they've been my passion ever since I was small " Sam laughed.

"So how does it feel being hugged by Captain America?" Bucky shrugged.

"Nice but weird if you know what I mean, to me he's just Steve " Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I know just what you mean, isn't he a bit old for a cool guy like yourself ? ".

"Hey " Bucky grinned as Steve scowled at his friend.

"No" Bucky smiled, meeting Steves's eyes "he's not old, he's more vintage ".

/p>

"


	5. Love,Life and Leases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are great, others not so much.
> 
> Bucky has his op and Darcy and Loki visit Stark Tower.  
> Minor sexual references.

Love, Life and Leases.

Darcy entered the room, carefully balancing two cups of coffee and a plate of Oat and raisin cookies. "He's going to be okay, isn't he? " Loki nodded.

  
"He'll be fine Darcy, please try not to worry, Tony Starks way ahead of the game in terms of technology and that includes medicine". Smiling Loki wandered across the room and took the seat next to Darcy. "I'm pretty sure Dr Banner's operated on him " Picking up a warm cookie, he took a bite," I did a little research after Bucky told me who was doing the surgery, honestly Darcy that guy's list of achievements are endless, Bucky couldn't be in safer hands ".

"I know, I'm sorry, I can't help but worry " Placing down his cup Loki took Darcy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's quiet this afternoon, why don't I get my Tarot cards and I'll give you a quick reading, we aren't due to see Bucky till this evening, It'll help pass the time ".

Darcy grinned, Loki's Tarots always cheered her and especially recently as Loki had seen a potential lover in her readings "Cool, I'll fetch the cards ".

Bucky woke and immediately winced as pain shot through his arm and into his rightsholder "Sorry about that" a soft voice came from behind him, " but we needed to check that we hadn't damaged any nerve endings and the only way to do that is pain ". Dr Banner made his way over to Bucky and pulled up a chair.

"I just need to ask you a few questions and then you can take something "Bucky nodded, although his head ached and it felt like the whole of his right side of his body was alight.

"Can you move your fingers for me Bucky " Bucky slowly balled his hand into a fist " Dr Banner scribbled notes, then continued.

"Can you move each finger individually " Again Bucky did as he was bid", any loss of sensation in your arm? " Bucky shrugged, he was in so much pain he didn't know.

"It hurts " he managed to croak, Dr Banner nodded and signalled to the nearby nurse to bring Bucky some water and waited while he drank.

"Sorry about that, but pains good " He scratched his head "Well in this case it is. The operation went well however I can't guarantee every piece of shrapnel has been removed, It was a bit of a mess in there " Dr Banner smiled.

"At some point, we may have to open you up again but for now you should see a considerable improvement. I'm going to let the nurse give you some Morphine and something to help you sleep, you need rest, we'll do some more tests when you're fully recovered ".Bucky relaxed and let the nurse inject the Morphine and within moments his eyes grew heavy, his thoughts blurry and he fell into a deep sleep.

It was Steve who met with Darcy and Loki when they arrived at Starks and steered them into one of the numerous coffee bars that littered the foyer.

"How is he? " Darcy sipped on her Caramel, mochaccino.

"Good, although he's still in a great deal of pain right now, Bruce checked on him this afternoon and it looks as though the operation was a success, there was a lot of shrapnel that hadn't been removed,this is what would have caused the pain, but we'll know more when he's had a few days to recover "

"There I told you he'd be fine " Loki smiled at Darcy "This Banner guy, he's done some amazing things, I've been reading up on him " Steve grinned

"Franky the guys crazy but I wouldn't trust anyone else where Bucky's welfare is concerned" Loki smiled as Steve spoke, there was real emotion and Loki had also noticed how aminated Bucky became around Steve, the man had bought a spark into Bucky's life that had been missing for a while now.

"Can we see him? "Darcy looked up from licking the chocolate sprinkles from her fingers. Steve hesitated.

"You can but I'm afraid he'll be sleeping, Bruce gave him something that means he'll be out for at least 24 hours, how about I give you a tour of Stark Tower, we can get something to eat and stop by Bucky before you go ". 

Having a tour of Stark Tower was a big thing, it was something that very few people got to do. Tony Stark was a notoriously private man, he hid behind a huge corporation and was more than happy to let others battle with the media, so to be taken past the thirty-fifth floor, where the business stopped and the private Tony held residence was a big deal.

"Wow "Darcy gapped, her mouth hanging open as they stepped into the Avengers living space, it was cool and chic with a breathtaking view across Manhattan. "Is this where you live? " Steve smiled.

"Some of the time but I've also got a small flat of my own " Darcy wandered over to the window to get a better look.

"It's stunning, look Loki " Loki had moved across the room and now stood beside her, the light was fading and slowly the evening sunset that had thrown out pink and purple hues turned into a sea of twinkling lights.

"I never tire of looking at it " A voice came from behind them and turning they came face to face with Tony Stark himself.

"Hi Tony " Steve wasn't expecting to see Tony, he was usually locked away somewhere, either by himself or with Bruce "This is Darcy and Loki, they are friends of mine ".Tony cocked a brow 

"The thrift shop right? " Darcy nodded.

"We like to call it memorabilia, it sounds classier ", Tony smiled.

"Right, my apologies, I was just getting a drink, can I get you guys anything? "Darcy hummed and followed Tony over to the bar and eyed the bottles.

"I'll have a strawberry Dacuri, please " Tony laughed it was big and throaty.

"Sure, and can I get you anything " Loki was still looking out from the window but pulling his gaze away he wandered over to join the others."

"Vodka rocks please " Tony nodded and started mixing drinks.

"So you guys deal in antiques then? " Darcy positioned herself on one of the bar stools and watched as Tony made her drink.

"I do, but Loki is more into herbalism and reads Tarot cards "Tony stilled.

"Really, people are still into that stuff? " Turning around Tony placed Darcy's Dacuri on the bar and stared over at Loki."Even in this day and age? " Loki smirked his eyes glistening.

"You're a non-believer? " Tony laughed

"Damm right, there is no evidence to back any mistic, magic, prophesying, the dead stay dead and if you want to be cured them visit a doctor, or do you just ignore all the advances we've made in medicine? " Loki smiled, still the epitome of cool.

"Of course not, but it's not impossible for them both to work. Imagine your stranded, without access to modern technology, I could survive, could you, could half of the world's population? " Tony settled himself at the bar and Steve pulled up a chair, clearly something in Loki had piqued his interest, and Steve knew that if Tony was challenged they could be there a while.

Two hours later and a tipsy Darcy was chatting to Nat who had joined them, meanwhile Tony and Loki were still deep in conversation, it wasn't heated but Steve could tell Tony was enjoying bantering with someone with such conflicting views to his own. Excusing himself he headed to the floor on which Bucky was convalescing.

"How is he?."Steve found Bruce hovering over the bed.

"He's good, it'll take a while for him to fully recover but he'll have full use of his arm again ". Steve smiled and settled himself in one of the chairs by Bucky's bed.

"Thank you for this " Bruce smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Tony, without him, this would never have happened, he wants to see you happy " Steve starred at Bucky's sleeping form, he already knew that he could be happy with Bucky and it seemed so did Tony ." night, Steve ". Steve nodded.

"Night Bruce".

Steve stirred in his sleep, in his dream, Bucky was lying next to him, his body soft and warm against his own, he could hear the soft breathing of the other man as he leant over to press a kiss on abused lips. Bucky sighed, eyes fluttering open to look at Steve through a mess of glossy hair. Gently curling his arm around Steves's neck he pulled him close the kisses now taking more urgency .

Their bodies slotted together like they were made for one another and Steve took time to explore every dip and every curve, every imperfection of the other man's torso. Bucky keened and gasped under Steves ministrations, running his calloused hands over the perfect plains of Steves's body, stopping only at the curve of his ass. 

"Bucky" Steve woke with a start and a damp patch on his pyjama pants. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day,
> 
> I haven't tagged sex but there will be references, if anyone objects, please let me know.
> 
> It's been a slow burn but things will pick up pace now Bucky's been fixed :)


	6. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there such a thing as the perfect human being, probably and his name is Steve Rodgers.
> 
> Two worlds collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short update just to see if there's anyone still out there.

Perfection

"Just a little higher, that's perfect " from where he was sitting Bucky could see Steves tall frame stretched out and he took a moment to appreciate it. Steve and Darcy were busily hanging some new cup hooks in their tiny kitchen, it had been something Bucky had promised to do weeks ago but then all the shit with his arm happened and he never got around to it.

"Thanks " Darcy smiled and Steve pulled her into a hug "could you hang the cups for me too? "Ruffling her hair Steve sighed but glancing up to meet Bucky's gaze his face Immediately softened.

"Sure" Darcy immediately disappeared upstairs to find the china which gave Bucky and Steve a precious few moments alone.

"I was wondering " Steve settled in the seat next to Bucky "Do you fancy staying at my apartment tonight? "Steve shifted in his seat "It's just we don't get a lot of time alone, not between here and the tower and I haven't been to the apartment for ages, we could get up some takeout and watch a movie ". Since Bucky op, there had been precious little time to build on their blossoming relationship, a stolen kiss here and there but not much more.

"I'd like that" Leaning forward Bucky pressed a light kiss to Steves's lips, Steve was tempted to steal second but footsteps on the stairs caused him to pause.

"Here we are", Darcy, emerged carrying a small box containing six pretty china cups for Steve to hang and Bucky smiled, a renewed warmth building in his chest as he watched Steve follow her back into the kitchen.

Steves apartment wasn't anything like Bucky had expected, it was surprisingly small and cosy, a world away from the minimalist lines of Stark Tower. The room had been painted a deep rusty red which gave a feeling of warmth and grey and white plaid curtains hung at the windows. In the centre of the room, there was a large sofa and on the walls were some of the memorabilia that Steve had bought .

"What do you fancy eating? " Steve appeared from the kitchen carrying two cold beers and a stack of takeout menus, Bucky shrugged.

"I dunno, you choose " Steve settled himself on the sofa and passed Bucky his beer, from were Bucky was sitting he could see a stack of sketchbooks tucked carefully under the glass coffee table and pulling one out he studied it." These yours? " Bucky flipped through the pages, most were sketches, fine line drawings done in pencil".

"Yeah, I find that they help me remember " Bucky frowned.

"What do you mean to remember? " Steve shrugged and took another pull on his beer.

"Remember, you know, before I got frozen, it's just because my life's different now, everything moves so fast, I don't want to forget my past and more importantly the people in it " Bucky went back to the sketchbook and continued to turn the pages most of the images were of soldiers and Bucky recognized them as the commandos. He paused at a sketch of a woman, she was draped across a sofa, just a piece of fabric covering her body.

"Peggy? " Steve nodded "She was beautiful " Steve stared quietly at the image.

"Yeah, she sure was ". Bucky could feel Steves mood shift and anxious to make the most of their precious time alone he changed the subject.

"What we going to eat, I fancy Italian " Bucky had quickly caught on to Steves love of Italian food and there was a great restaurant nearby that did takeout, in fact, there were loads of great restaurants in Queens and he'd need to watch his diet, he wasn't Steve, he couldn't eat like a super Soldier, hopefully, if they made a habit of coming to Steve's apartment, Steve would let Bucky do some of the cooking and Bucky could introduce some healthier options.

"Lasagna, I know it's cliched but they do the most amazing slow-cooked Lasagna"Bucky smiled.

"Cool ".

Two hours later they sat content, their bellies full of delicious food and concentrating on the movie. Bucky was tucked under Steves's arm and he listened as his whole body rumbled as he laughed at the funny bits. Glancing up he peered at Steve, who noticing bent down and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"You okay?, " Bucky nodded, he was more than okay, Steve came with an aura that shone of goodness and of light and Bucky was still bewildered as to why a guy like Steve, who could have literally anyone had chosen to be with him.

At some point during the movie, Bucky must have dozed off because he woke to find himself being carried bridal style to Steve's bedroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Steve dropped Bucky onto the bed, you take this, I'll take the sofa "Bucky frowned.

"Steve" Bucky reached out "Steve don't leave "Steve stalled at the door.

"You're sure? " Bucky nodded.

"Been sure for a while " Steve stalked back across the room and pulling Bucky to him kissed him. Bucky melted into Steves embrace.

"I didn't want to push things, it's been a while for both of us "Bucky smiled.

"Yeah but I think I remember the basics "Steve kissed Bucky again but this time it was with the heat, Bucky groaned from the feeling of Steve's body pressed against his own.

"Fuck" Steve took a moment to breathe "God Bucky I want you so bad but could we take things slow, to begin with, "Bucky's fingers stilled. "I mean tonight can we just cuddle " Bucky silenced him with a kiss.

"Sure "Raising himself, Steve wandered across the room and pulling out some sweats and a tee from a drawer then handed them to Bucky. After a quick visit to the bathroom, both men settled in bed and Steves strong arms wrapped themselves around Bucky, drawing him close. 

"Your gorgeous, you know that? " Bucky blushed at Steves praise, he was far from perfect, in the past he had been told that he was attractive but now his body was littered with scars, reminders of darker times. Steve who's body was perfection lay next to him, feet tangled with his own. Steve reached out gently carding his fingers through Bucky's hair, Steve radiated warmth and safety but for tonight they just kissed and held one another, there was no heat in it just gentle caresses and whispered promises of things to come.

Bucky's eyes fluttered open, beside him was an empty space where Steve had been. Glancing at the clock he saw it was gone nine and after briefly using the bathroom, went in search of Steve and finally found him sipping coffee on the small balcony attached to the living room.

"Morning" Bucky slid into the chair next to him. Steve had obviously been for a run and sweat glistened on his skin, his face flush from the chilly autumn air. "Sleep well? " Steve lips curved into a smile and Bucky suddenly felt both guilty and a little lazy.

"too well, sorry I didn't mean to lie in this long "but Steve silenced him with a kiss that tasted of cinnamon and coffee.

"Hungry? "Bucky shook his head "Coffee? "Bucky hummed.

"Yes please" Steve rose from his chair and stretched, Bucky watched spellbound as all his muscles contracted under his tight-fitting tee, then relaxed again. "Cinnamon sugar? " Bucky shook his head, god this man was going to play hell with his waistline.

"Thanks "Bucky took the cup cradling the drink in his hands and sipping at its warmth as he looked out across the city. He realized that their little shop would sit several blocks from here it was quite a walk, he was amazed Steve even found it and quietly he thanked whatever gods had sent Steve Rodgers through their doors that day.

They were just heading out when Bucky's phoned buzzed, Darcy's name flashed up and Bucky swiped to answer.

"Hi, Darcy " On the other end of the phone, Darcy sounded agitated.

"Bucky, can you come back, there's something you need to see ". 


	7. When a World comes tumbling Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce threatens Bucky and Darcy's future, but he hadn't counted on the impact their new friends would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm not sure anyone's still reading this but I don't want to leave it unfinished.

Steve managed to get them across town is less than five minutes and when they arrived Darcy was waiting outside the store.

As soon as she saw Bucky, she thrust the letter into his hand, Bucky stilled as he read and seeing Darcy so distressed Steve pulled her into a hug and held her quietly.

"They can't do that, they can't just take this place away from us " Darcy couldn't stand the silence" Bucky " Bucky's eyes glanced at Darcy, then drifted towards Steve.

"I need to make a couple of calls, Darcy can you make Steve some coffee ?" Nodding Darcy reluctantly released herself from Steve's arms and headed indoors.

"Buck?" Steve rested his hand gently on his arm "You gonna tell me what's going on if I can help?" Bucky handed the letter to Steve to read.

Dear Mr Barnes

It is with regret that I am writing to you with a view to terminating your lease.

Ownership of the building is shortly being transferred over to Hydra property developments, with the view of turning the property into a number of luxury apartments and offices.

We understand that you still have a remaining three years on your lease, for which you will be fully compensated.

Any questions contact the Senior development office at Hydra Development Agencies.

You have a month to vacate the property.

Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for the last few years of tenancy with Wimpole and son.

Wishing you all the best for the future.

"I need to make some calls " Bucky disappeared inside, Steve stayed on the curbside and pulling out his phone called Nat.

"Yes," Steve grinned.

"Good morning to you too" There was a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"How can I help you, Rodgers? "

"Do me a favour and check out Hydra Property Developments for me "Nat sighed.

"You finally had enough of Brooklyn?"Steve chuckled.

"Never " He hesitated, this really wasn't his business but the defeated look on Bucky's face was enough to prompt a call to Nat "Bucky's lease has been taken over by these guys, just checking them out that's all "

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than your telling me Rodgers " Steve laughed.

"Not my news to tell, just get them checked out okay ". Then turning off his phone he finally followed Bucky inside.

If the forthcoming loss of both home and income were not enough to contend with, Bucky also had to deal with the biggest Asshole on the planet. Brock Rumalow was one of those overconfident, opinionated people' who cared about nothing but themselves and their bank balance.

He had arrived in his top of the range BMW, all Saville row suit, whitened teeth and slicked hair and wandered around the place dismissing pretty much everything both he and Darcy did.

"This" He waved his hand around dismissively "this makes money?" Bucky handed him his coffee.

"Yeah, I mean not a lot, but we manage to make a living " Brock sipped his french press.

"And is that all you want, to get by? " Bucky flinched as Brock checked him out again, he'd seen him check out his ass as he left to make coffee, his reflection caught in the mirror 

"Suits me " Bucky shrugged.

"You know, you'd be quiet a catch if you tided yourself up a bit "Rumalow purred.

"He's quite the catch already ". Steve walked through the door, Darcy in tow, they had both been to see Mrs Harris who had been under the weather for a couple of days and Darcy wanted to make her a special blend of tea.

"Steve Rodgers, I don't believe we've met ". 

"Rumalow, Brock Rumalow, you two an item ?" he indicated towards Bucky and Steve nodded, "you seem awfully familiar, have we met before, I'm sure I'd remember? "Honestly the guy didn't have a filter but Steve clearly unimpressed just shrugged.

"Don't think so, you okay Buck? ". Bucky nodded a warm feeling brewing in his chest at Steve's display of possessiveness.

"Yeah, Mr Rumalows just here to do some measuring up, I made coffee, want some? ".Bucky made for the kitchen and this time Brock didn't check out his ass, it seems even pompous assholes know when they're clearly beaten.

Later that evening Steve caught Bucky checking himself out in the long mirror, situated in his bedroom.

"So" Bucky drawled "If I tidied myself up a bit, I could date someone like Brock Rumalow "Rolling his eyes Steve laughed.

"No seriously Steve, do you think should I cut my hair ?".

"No " Steve reply was immediate "I like your hair Buck, I like all of you, just the way you are ".Bucky smiled.

"I like you too". Steve reached out.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, now why don't you get that cute ass over here and show me just how much ".


	8. All Hail Tony Stark .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is determined to save the little shop he's become so fond of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you that read and Kudos.
> 
> That simple act makes my day )

All Hail Tony Stark.

Hydra Developments were huge, Headed by Alexander Peirce the various properties and land the company-owned was eye-boggling.

"How have I never come across these guys before? " Tony stared at the large screen, the one on which Nat was flicking through images of various Hydra headquarters."New York, Washington, Seattle, Texas, so on and so on, Peirce himself was local, he had a large penthouse apartment overlooking Central Park.

"Fuck Tony, they own nearly much of Manhattan as you do " Clint dunked his Oreo in his coffee and chewed. Tony frowned, one company owning so much real estate in New York wasn't good, wasn't good at all.

When Tony called for lunch, Steve took the opportunity to call Bucky.

"Hi, Buck how you doing? "

"Good, great in fact "On the other end of the phone, Bucky's voice was hard to make out amidst a lot of activity which piqued Steve's interest, when he had left Buck that morning he'd been melancholy, what had happened to change that?

"What's going on, you sound busy? "on the other end of the phone, Bucky laughed.

"Well, you know that little piece in the New York Journal? "Steve hummed. Two weeks ago a journalist had shown up at the shop unannounced, he had been looking to do a piece on the building and in particular Bucky's little shop, Steve assumed it was Nat's work but she denied all knowledge.

"Well it hit the stands today and we've been overrun ever since " Steve grinned.

"That's great Buck, hows Darcy coping? "Bucky laughed.

"How do you think, we're drowning in tea here and she's playing a blinder, started a petition and everything, we've already got thirty signatures, people have really rallied around Steve ".

Steve thoughts went back to the images of the huge Hydra cooperation, with its fancy offices and sleek office buildings, a few cups of tea and signatures were not enough to take on Hydra but the Avengers were.

"So what's the plan Capsicle? " Afer lunch, Tony sank back into his chair, he was twirling a pen in his fingers and looking directly at Steve.

"Well the obvious one is you buy Bucky's building, you could easily afford it " Tony sighed.

"Okay Capsicle, your right, I could buy it, but then what? I will have spent Four maybe five million on a thrift shop, I don't think Stark investors would be impressed, do you? " Steve huffed.

"It's so much more than a thrift shop, it's "Steve hesitated.

"It's history, a little piece of history and that's priceless". Steve looked at Nat who smiled then continued, "I was thinking, what if we made the whole building a place for veterans, old and new, with Bucky's background and passion for the commandos, plus the little shop, Steve could easily create and welcoming environment for people who for whatever reason may have become lost and need somewhere they would be welcomed .

"Like me, you mean? " Nat smiled fondly.

"Yeah Steve, just like you". 

"I know a guy", clint, who everyone thought had been sleeping, chirped in "His name is Sam Wilson, he works with veteran's downtown, the place is grim, but they do good work, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to relocate ".

"Okay "Tony grinned "I'll take this to Pepper and get her to package it nicely, put a big bow on it, then take it to the board, how does that sound? ", Steve smiled.

"Great Tony, that sounds great ". Later that evening Steve bought the subject up with Bucky and the others, morale was particularly high around the table as the little shop had, experienced the busiest day for years.

"So " Steve spoke around a forkful of noodles " Tony's going to the board on Monday, make a pitch for buying this place "Darcy squealed and grabbing Steve, held him tight.

"That's awesome, Bucky isn't that awesome ?"Bucky smiled

"That's great Steve, I don't know what to say " Steve lent across the table and taking Buckys hand, squeezed it gently.

"You don't need to say anything, we haven't won yet, even if Tony gets this passed, Hydra won't give this place up easily, we still have a battle on our hands ". In way of celebration, Bucky had bought a large chocolate cake for dessert and while he and Darcy cleared the table of dirty plates, Loki spoke up for the first time.

"Steve" Steve hummed, dragging his eyes from Bucky, to where Loki was sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"What happens if Hydra wins "Steve sighed.

"The truth is Loki, I'm not sure, all I know is that this place and the people in it, have become very precious to me and I'll do everything I can to protect it ". Loki smiled.

"He's falling in love with you, you know that ?" Steve's eyes wandered back to were Bucky and Darcy were decorating a large chocolate cake with sparklers, they were both laughing, tonight they were happy, Steve would give anything to see them like this each and every night.

"I know Loki, but please don't worry " he took in Loki's concerned face "the feelings mutual ". "

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers will still do Avenger things.  
> Bucky and Darcy are regular people .


End file.
